Fantasy vs Reality
by Love2LoveU
Summary: Rory can’t stop thinking about Tristan and it’s really starting to affect her. What happens when she enlists his help to solve the problem?
1. Wet Dreams

**Fantasy vs. Reality**

**Pairings** – Trory

**N.B –** Rory is still at Chilton and she and Dean are no longer together.

**Summary –** Rory can't stop thinking about Tristan and it's really starting to affect

her. What happens when she enlists his help to solve the problem?

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters associated with the story.

_Chapter One: Wet Dreams_

The warm water cascaded over her body, instantly sending her petite body into a state of relaxation. She heard the bathroom door open and close and she turned around to see him standing there, his blue eyes clouded over with want and lust. He quickly rid himself of the clothes he was wearing and as he slid the shower screen open to join her she let her eyes wander over his body, from the tousled blonde hair on top of his head, down the perfectly tanned skin of his broad shoulders, over his chest and down his well defined abs as her eyes traveled lower she stopped, shocked to see the effect she had already seemed to have on him.

As she snapped out of her trance she noticed that he was giving her the same treatment and subconsciously moved to cover herself from his prying eye. He noticed this and quickly moved into the shower, pushing her against the wall and pinning her arms above her head with one hand as he did so. His free hand began making small circles on her hip and his mouth moved to begin making hot, open mouth kisses down her neck and collar bone, sucking away at the water that was dripping down her skin. The whole event was done wordlessly, just like they always were, the only sound that could be heard were the small moans of pleasure that the pair often released.

He detached his mouth from her neck and moved his head back to stare at her. The two stood, panting heavily, bodies pushed up against one and other with blue eyes locked on blues eyes, each displaying to the other the want and need that was in them. He then smashed his mouth against hers, mouths moving fast, tongues dueling with one and other, this kiss was not one of love, care and compassion it was one of desire and need. As his erection pressed against her she ground herself against him causing him to tilting his head back and release a guttural moan. Seeing the effect she was having on him she lifted her hips slightly to repeat the motion only to have him release his hand from her arms which were still pinned above her head and joined his other on her hips, roughly pushing them back against the wall. He looked down at her and slowly shook his head at her as though reprimanding a small child before ducking his head to begin assaulting her breasts. His warm tongue swept all over them, licking away at the drops of water which still covered her skin. He raised one hand to gently squeeze one breast, while his tongue moved to swirl around the hardened nipple of the other, before closing his mouth around it and gently sucking there. She let out a soft moan, which soon turned into a gasp as his hand moved southward and began playing with her clit, tilting her head back slightly she began moving against his hand as he raised his mouth to hers once again.

He used one finger to play with her folds, feeling how wet and aroused she was before plunging it inside her. She moaned into his mouth, which seemed to turn him on and resulted in him plunging a second finger into her. As his fingers moved in and out of her and quickened in pace she began to move with him, but just before she could reach her release he pulled out of her. She groaned and pouted as he let out a small chuckle and nipped at her bottom lip before dropping to his knees in front of her. He buried his head against her and begun darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, flicking at her clit as he did so. Her head dropped and her eyes rolled back into her head at this first contact and then she buried her hands into his hair, softly tugging at the locks as he closed his mouth around her clit, softly sucking on it. She felt her knees begin to buckle beneath her, and this time it was she who stopped her release by slightly tugging on his hair until he stood before her, his expression showed he was slightly confused. She used this to her advantage as she turned them around so that he was now against the wall and she was in control. Before he had time to respond she slowly dropped to her knees, dragging her nails down his chest and tracing the outline of his abs as the did so.

When she finally reached her destination she used her thumb to slowly circle the tip of his penis and watched is fascination as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes in pleasure. She licked her hand before placing it at the base of his erection and then began movie her hand up and down over his length, slightly flicking her wrist every now and again which resulted in soft moans escaping his lips. Wrapping her hand around his base once again she quickly flicked her tongue over his tip before taking him in her mouth which caused him to let out a deep moan, she took this as a sign of encouragement and began to move quicker, taking more and more of him into her mouth as she did so, he began bucking into her. Knowing he was near his release he pulled her up into a standing position before turning the around again, he ran his hand up the silky skin of the thigh before hooking under it and pulling it against his side. He did this to her other thigh and roughly pushed her against the wall. He knew he was being rough but he didn't care, he NEEDED this…they BOTH needed this. He thrust himself into her, hard and fast, the two locked their eyes on one and other, staring as they began to move together, both of their releases fastly approaching. He groaned and with one final thrust she felt him spill into her, reaching his release first. He was joined by her soon after as her body began to shake violently and she screamed out the only words which were heard during the whole ordeal.

"TRISTANNNNNN!"

Rory Gilmore woke with a start and sat up in her bed. It was the third night this week that she had had a dream like that and it was only Wednesday, and the disrupted sleep pattern was really starting to affect her. Looking over at the clock next to her bed she groaned seeing as it was only half an hour before she would need to get up for school anyway, not enough time to go back to sleep. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and went to get herself a cup of coffee and take a shower…a nice cold one.

What do you think? That was my first ever fanfic so reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated. Should I continue?


	2. Feeding the Addiction

**Chapter 2: Feeding the Addiction**

"Isn't that right Miss Gilmore?" Rory slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when she realised that she was not opening her eyes to the familiar view of the Harvard memorabilia which lined her bedroom walls but instead to a pair of legs, which she followed up to reveal the face of her History teacher. Rory quickly snapped her head from where it was currently resting on her desk and she gave her attention to her teacher.

"I'm sorry...I missed the question.." Rory started. "I could see that, Miss Gilmore. Do you find my classes so boring that sleep seems like a much better alternative?" Rory blushed in embarrassment and suddenly became very aware of the fact that the eyes of all of her classmates were now fixed on her. "No Ma'am" she stated. "Well..." Her teacher continued, "if boredom is not the answer, what do you blame for your sudden lack of energy?" Rory's shifted her eyes from her teacher for a moment, just long enough to see the cause of her problem smirking at her from the row in front of hers. She quickly cast her gaze to her desk in front of her, her eyes turning an even darker shade of red. "It won't happen again Mrs Matthews." Rory responded, avoiding having to answer the question. "I should hope not Miss Gilmore, I would think that a student such as yourself, who is already quite behind after joining us so late in the school year, would be listening extremely hard to my lectures..."

The sound of the bell which signaled the end of the day cut the teacher's lecture short, and Rory sighed in relief. Today had been the day from hell. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table this morning while she had been waiting for her Pop Tart to cook and by the time she had woken up she only had enough time to put on her shoes and grab her bag before she had to run out the door. She didn't have time to stop and Luke's for coffee and her bus was pulling away from the bus stop when she got there, which meant she had to chase the bus halfway down the street before the driver finally stopped to let her on. She was so tired that she messed up an experiment during Chemistry class and was lucky when her teacher allowed her to start again, she had only just finished the experiment before class ended and now had to add writing the procedure for the experiment to the mountain of homework she already needed to complete this weekend. The only cup of coffee that she had had all day was a cup of crappy coffee from the cafeteria, and Paris was in an even worse mood than usual today, a feat which Rory did not think was possible.

Rory was shaken from her thoughts when she realised that she was the only person left in the classroom. She picked up her books and made her way down the quickly emptying halls and to her locker. She spun the combination and as she almost had the door open an arm appeared from behind her head and slammed her locker door closed. Noticing how eerily quiet the hallway had become Rory started to panic until she heard a husky voice whisper into her ear, "Have a nice nap Mary?" Rory spun around and was met with Tristan Dugrey's rock solid chest.

"You need to wear a bell or something," she huffed in annoyance. Before she could turn back to her locker Tristan walked towards her until her back hit the cool metal of the lockers behind her..she was trapped. "You know Mary if you were up all night just _thinking_ of me, just think how tired you will be when we actually sleep together."

Rory stiffened, there was no way he could actually know about her dreams..right? After a moment she composed herself and let out a snort. "You say that like you actually have a chance with me Tristan," as he opened his mouth to retort she continued, "Don't you have anywhere better to be on a Friday afternoon?" "Why would I want to be anywhere else when I could be here talking to you. Mary?" Rory sighed. "Well, as fun as this is..."she began sarcastically, using her hand to indicate the lack of space between the two of them, "...I am actually looking forward to my time away from this hell hole, and I plan to begin that time right now. So if you will excuse me..." "What about tomorrow?" Tristan interrupted, still trapping Rory against the lockers. Rory sighed. "What are you talking about?" A smirk appeared across Tristan's face. "You didn't forget did you Mary? Paris called a meeting tomorrow morning for our Environmental Science Project."

Tristan watched as realisation dawned across Rory's face and she closed her eyes and let her head thump against the lockers behind her, releasing a groan as she did so. "Well, I guess you did." Tristan said with amusement evident in his voice. Rory frowned. "Cheer up Mary, just think you get to see me tomorrow." "Your such an ass" "That may be true, but that doesn't make you want me any less." Tristan stated cockily. "Just think Mary, tomorrow we're going to be outside for our project...I'm going to be all sweaty..." Tristan pushed his body against Rory's "...and dirty..." Tristan bent his head down to whisper in Rory's ear, his hot breath tickling her neck, "do you like getting dirty Mary?" Rory closed her eyes, as real as her dreams seemed she was now experiencing all the aspects of being with Tristan Dugrey that she could only experience in reality. The way his body felt pressed up against her own, the heat of his breath on her skin, the way he smelled...

Before she knew what she was doing Rory had grabbed the back of Tristan's head and roughly pushed his lips against his own before slipping her tongue into his mouth. It took Tristan a second to respond but as soon as he did the kiss grew in intensity, he pushed his body against Rory's even more and slipped his tongue into Rory's mouth. The two soon began struggling for control, until they pulled apart only because breathing became an issue. The two stood staring at each other, the sound of their heavy panting was the only sound that could be heard. Tristan stood their shocked, Rory took the opportunity to slip passed him and grab her bag from her locker. "I'll see you tomorrow Tristan."

As she walked down the hall Rory was shocked at how she had just acted. She had no idea what had come over her...wait a minute, yes she did. Tristan Dugrey was like a drug. A drug which she was addicted to and was starting to affect her life. As far as Rory could see there was only one option to stop this...she needed to feed her addiction. Tomorrow sure was going to be interesting. With a smirk of her own plastered on her face Rory pushed open the school doors and began her walked to the bus stop, leaving an extremely shocked Tristan in her wake.

**AN: The next chapter, will get a bit more..um..physical lol.. I think this story will get a bit smutty**

**If anybody has any suggestions about what they would like to see in the story let me know, i'm all ears )**


	3. Kiss and Don't Tell

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and suggestions. A few people have asked me to make the format of my stories a bit easier to read. So I have taken your suggestions on board and hopefully its a little bit easier for you now, if its not just let me know and I'll work on it some more! I Hope you are enjoying it so far_

**Chapter 3: **

The drive to Chilton the next day was pure torture for Rory, she was seriously regretting the way she behaved the day before.

Not to mention that her little encounter with Tristan did not thing to stop her little problem. Now that she had experienced a small taste of what it was like to be with Tristan she wanted more...no, actually, she _needed_ more.

A few times she actually went so far as to turn the car around and start driving home again before she came to her senses and finally made it to the school. Her little internal battle resulted in her being late.

As soon as she walked into the classroom where her group was working she was relieved to notice that they had already begun work without her, which meant no awkward little encounters with Tristan in the hallway.

This was perfect, all she had to do now is stick with the group and run to her car at the end of the day, before Tristan had a chance to catch her alone.

Rory slid into her seat and muttered a small apology to Paris, who was shooting daggers into Rory through her eyes.

As Paris started speaking again Rory took the opportunity to look around at the other members of the group. Seated next to Paris was Brad Langford, who had slid so far down in his seat, presumably to get away from Paris, that he was almost sitting on his neck.

Next down was Madeline Lynn, who was twirly her hair around her finger, while staring into an open space above Rory's head.

Loise Grant was next to Madeline, and was sucking the tip of her pen provocatively while staring at the last member of the group.

Rory did not need to look to know who that was, but she glanced over anyway and was shocked to see that Tristan was not looking at Louise but staring straight at Rory.

Rory quickly turned her gaze from Tristan and to the desk in front of her, her cheeks turning a deep shade on crimson.

"So..." Paris continued, grabbing the attention of everyone in the group one again. "It's settled, we will do a couple of hours inside working on the theoretical side of the assignment and then go outside to work on the practical side."

"Outside?!" Madeline exclaimed. "Nobody said anything to me about working outside."

Paris rolled her eyes, "It is environmental science Madeline."

"Yeah, but there's, like, bugs and things outside." Madeline responded, with her face screwed up in disgust. "_Plus, _it's really hot outside."

Louise jumped in before Paris had a chance to speak, she already looked like she wanted to murder Madeline.

"Yeah I know babe, but just think..." Louise lowered her voice so that only Madeline and Rory, who was seated across from them could hear, "this could work to our advantage.

At Madeline's questioning look Louise continued. "If we are hot outside, Tristan will be hot outside, and if Tristan gets hot he will probably take of his shirt. He will use any excuse to show off that body of his...not that I'm complaining..."

As realisation dawned on Madeline and she let out a small giggle and nodded her head enthusiastically. Rory watched as Louise turned her gaze towards Tristan and slightly licked her lips. Tristan responded by sending the girl a wink.

Rory felt an unfamiliar tug in her heart after watching this exchange, but ignored it as being one of the weird things which she had been doing lately as a result of being tired.

"OK, well if no one else has any objections.." Paris stated, sending a pointed look to Madeline, "...then we should get to work."

A couple of hours later, Rory put down her pen and stretched her arms. The group had been working non-stop for almost two hours now and she was beginning to get restless. Rory excused herself from the group and made her way to the bathroom.

Several minutes later rounded the corner to re-enter the classroom and did not find 5 students hard at work, but instead found one student, sitting on a desk facing the doorway waiting for Rory's arrival.

Rory jumped slightly. "Yeah, remember my comment about you wearing the bell?...It still stands. Where is everybody?"

Tristan stood from the desk. They went ahead without us, I volunteered to stay back and let you know where they were."

Rory gulped, how could her plan have gone wrong? She had everything planned...she was not supposed to end up alone with Tristan Dugrey.

"OK, well thanks. We should probably get going then. You know what Paris is like..."

"Rory!" Tristan yelled, in an attempt to interrupt her rambling. "Don't you think we should talk about what happened yesterday?" He asked, as he slowly made his toward her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rory said, in a voice so low that Tristan could barely hear her. She turned her back to Tristan and made her way down the aisle to the front of the classroom, where she busied herself with cleaning Paris' noted off the blackboard.

She felt Tristan's presence behind her, and seconds later she had been spun around with her back pressed against the board and Tristan's hands on either side of her head.

"Oh, I think you do Mary." He leered, leaning his head closer to Rory's. "Yesterday you kissed me in the hallway, and I have got to tell you Mary if I had known you knew how to kiss like that, I would have tried to kiss you a lot sooner...my only question is what brought on this sudden change of attitude toward me?"

"Don't get a big head Tristan, that was obviously a lack of sanity on my part, the kiss meant nothing. I just got caught up in the moment, thats all." Rory ducked under Tristan's arm. "We really should go now, they are probably waiting for us."

As Rory began to walk against the door Tristan tugged on her wrist, spinning her back around so that she ran straight into his chest.

"You see Mary, I have my own theory about what happened yesterday. I think that I struck a nerve yesterday when I teased you about fantasizing about me, and that in reality you want me just as much as I want you."

Rory shook her head. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on Mary," Tristan taunted, slowly walking towards her. "Tell me about your fantasies, and I'll do my best to make them come true." Rory slowly backed away from Tristan, but he just kept moving toward her.

After a moment of silence Tristan continued, "You don't want to play? Fine, then I'll just have to tell you about the dream I had yesterday. It involved you..." The two continued walking backward, ...and me...and this very spot."

Rory stopped suddenly as the backs of her thighs hit something solid. She looked over her shoulder slightly and saw what it was...the teacher's desk.

While Rory was deep in thought, Tristan grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against his own. "Do you want me continue Mary?"

"Come on Tristan, stop playing around." Rory muttered, embarrassed that Tristan would joke around about her situation. She placed her hands on Tristan's chest and tried to push him away, but he did not budge.

Tristan lowered his head so that his face was just inches away from Rory's, and in a low deep growl that made Rory's stomach flip, he asked Rory a question which made her both excited and terrified, more so than she had ever been in her life. "Who's playing?"

Within seconds he had lowered his face to Rory's, the two met in a kiss full of intensity and this time Tristan took control. He roughly pushed his lips against Rory's, before running his tongue along her lips.

Rory let out a small moan and Tristan used this opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth. The two spent a while massaging one and others tongues with their own, as well and nibbling and sucking each others lips.

Rory was the first one to break the kiss, which earned a groan of protest from Tristan. The two stood with their foreheads pressed against one and other, trying to regain their breath. Rory was the first to speak.

"Keep going."

"Huh?" Tristan asked, slightly confused. He lifted his head so that he could get a better look at Rory, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"I want you to explain it to me...you know...your dream." Rory muttered. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and her eyes refused to meet Tristan's.

Tristan smirked. Never in his life had he met a girl who could act so innocent and devious at the same time. It turned him on...big time.

"Well..." he began, "It was after school and everyone else had gone home, I stayed back because I'd gotten a detention..."

Rory let out a sarcastic snort, "Trust you to stay late after school for detention, even in your dreams." Tristan sent her a mock glare and the two shared a rare smile with one and other before Tristan continued.

"Anyway...I stayed back for detention and you had stayed back for the newspaper. I was walking down the hallway and I heard a noise and looked into the classroom and saw you. You had dropped a stack of papers..."

Tristan took the opportunity to look Rory up and down, subconsciously licking his lips as he did so, a move which did not go unnoticed by Rory. Her short denim skirt suddenly felt much shorter than it had when she got dressed that morning.

"...you were dressed like a naughty school girl..." Tristan grinned at the memory, "...and you got down on all fours and started to scoop all of the papers up, that perfect ass of yours was peaking out from under your skirt."

Tristan swiftly ran his hands down Rory's back and to her ass, which he ran his hands over before cupping it in his hands and squeezing it tight. Rory yelped in surprise.

"I walked into the room and bent down to help you pick up the papers, but you looked at me with those eyes and we ended up kissing...just like we were before."

Rory blushed at the memory. She still couldn't believe she was acting this way, but she liked the way that Tristan could take control but also had no problem letting her take control. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Keep going," Rory stated, getting more and more turned on as the story continued.

"Well eventually we pulled apart for air, and I picked you up and I carried you over to this desk. I sat you down..." Tristan picked Rory up and sat her on the desk, "...and I spread your legs and I stood myself between them."

As Tristan nestled himself between Rory's legs and began to trail kisses up and down her neck, she realised that he was acting out his fantasy in real life, and she was happy to help him do so.

"Then what?" Rory moaned, while tilting her head back to give Tristan better access to her neck.

"Then..." Tristan continued, his lips still attached to Rory's neck, "...we began to grind into one and other, our bodies rubbing against one and other."

Rory instantly responded by wrapping her legs around Tristan and ground herself into him. Tristan closed his eyes and groaned in response.

"Then what?" Rory whispered into Tristan's ear, her voice was husky and she too had closed her eyes because of the feelings she was experiencing.

Rory's skirt was now bunched up around her hips and the feeling of Tristan's zipper rubbing against her clit, which was covered only by the thin fabric of her panties was invoking feelings in Rory that she had never felt before, she had never wanted him as much as she did right then.

Tristan slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in front of him, never in his life did he think that he would ever witness Rory Gilmore moaning and wriggling around in pleasure because of him, he was going to make the most of this.

"I think it would be easier for me to show you," he whispered into her ear.

Before Rory had time to react Tristan had pushed Rory's panties to the side and had plunged a finger into her wet center.

Rory threw her head back and moaned and subconsciously started to move her hips against Tristan's prodding finger. Tristan inserted a second finger and pressed his thumb to Rory's clit.

Tristan slowly started to move his thumb in a small circles, a move which made Rory dig her fingers into his back, silently begging him to move faster.

Tristan began to move his fingers faster, sliding them out half way before pushing them in even deeper than before.

Rory was now panting heavily. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she was thrusting herself against Tristan's fingers, matching his pace. Tristan knew that she was close.

He leaned his head down and began sucking on Rory's pulse point, which made her moan again. Rory had never felt this way before, her entire body felt as though it was on fire.

Suddenly Tristan completely removed his fingers from Rory's center. As she began to let out a groan of protest he plunged them into her once again, giving Rory the first orgasm of her life.

Rory tightened around his fingers and her body began to shake violently. Tristan captured Rory's mouth with his own, muffling the screams which would have otherwise filled the empty classroom.

Tristan continued to slowly move his fingers, allowing Rory to ride out her orgasm. He looked down at her face, her eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on her lips.

Usually Tristan didn't care about whether the girl he was with was satisfied, but looking down at Rory's smiling face made him feel as though he could pleasure her all the time and never want to receive any thing in return...these feelings scared him slightly.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, and allowed her panties to fall back into place. As Rory slid to her feet he let out a laugh as her unsteady legs began to buckle beneath her and he quickly placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

The two teens met in a short kiss, before Rory turned them around so that Tristan was now leaning against the desk.

Rory looked Tristan in the eyes, before slowly dragging her hand down his hard, t-shirt clad chest, down his stomach to lightly cup the erection that was straining against the denim of his jeans.

"Rory!" Tristan breathed, her actions were causing him to become more excited, which was making him feel a small amount of pain at the feeling of his hardened cock pressing against the fly of his jeans. "You need to stop."

Rory pouted. "Do you really want me to do that?" She whispered, as she place light kisses down hos neck. She began to lightly rub him, causing him to moan and close his eyes as he leaned back onto the desk.

A few moments later he realised that Rory was no longer touching him, he quickly opened his eyes to find her standing a few feet away from him adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair.

When she looked up she saw Tristan's questioning eyes. "You're right..." she began with a mischievous smirk on her lips, "I should stop. We've been gone for ages, they will probably come looking for us soon."

Tristan let out a groan of protest as Rory turned and began walking toward the classroom door, she added a little swing to her hips as she did so, knowing that he would be watching.

"Oh come on!" Tristan shouted in frustration. Who would have thought that Mary was a tease.

When Rory got to the door she turned and looked at him. "So, a naughty schoolgirl huh?...I guess I'll have to remember that for next time." She sent him a smirk. "Oh and Tristan...If you ever want anything like this to happen again you better not tell anybody." She stated before continuing down the hallway to find the rest of the group.

'_Yeah_' Tristan thought, '_as if anybody would believe me if I tried._'

"Rory Gilmore is going to be the death of me" Tristan said to the empty room, before shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his way to the nearest boys room.

_Ta-Da!...I'm not to sure how I feel about that chapter...how are you all liking the characters so far?_

_I'm not to sure what will happen in Chapter 4 yet..but I do think we will need to see Rory in a schoolgirl outfit! haha_


	4. I told you that I would remember

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been crazy at uni, I wrote this chapter while avoiding doing a uni assignment. I did make this chapter a super long one so hopefully you will forgive me!**

**Chapter 4: I told you that I would Remember**

Rory Gilmore stepped through the front door of the Hartford mansion and into the foyer which was littered with Chilton students, all of whom were dressed up in Fancy dress outfits. As she took a quick glance around Rory let out sigh of relief when she realised that the outfit that she had opted to wear would not cause her to stand out...at least if the handful of girls she could see, all of whom were wearing some form of lingerie along with animal ears was any indication.

"RORY GIMORE!" Rory looked up to see Paris heading towards her a look of pure shock across her face. When Paris finally approached her she gave Rory a once over. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"It's a costume Paris, you know the thing you are supposed to wear to a costume party?" Rory replied, the sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. "What are you dressed as? Actually...why are you here?"

"I am here because mother dearest decided that I need to work on my social skills..." Paris snarled. "And I am dressed as a teenage girl who has a shred of self respect and self decency...and lucky me I am the only one who thought of that costume!" Paris exclaimed with obviously faked excitement, as she glared at an underwear clad girl who chose that moment to strut passed the two girls.

Rory could not help but laugh at Paris' antics. "Oh good...so I'm not the only one who feels like they just walked on to the set of _Mean Girls_?" Rory asked, and from the confused expression that made its way across Paris' face she knew that the reference was lost on the girl.

"OH...MY...GOD! RORY is that YOU?!"

Rory turned around to see Madeline and Louise heading toward her. "Hey guys" She greeted, "nice costumes."Madeline was wearing a short, tight white skirt and a white corset which caused her breasts to look twice their normal size, a pair of bunny ears sat on top of her head. Louise wore a pair of black boy leg underwear and a slightly see-through camisole which had a tiger striped print on it, she head a pair of cat ears on top of her head.

"Forget about us, look at you!" Louise exclaimed. "Who knew Mary had a bod?"

Rory blushed slightly at the comment, "um thanks...i think.." She replied, only to be shoved out of the way by Paris, who grabbed Madeline's arm and glanced at her watch, before offering a quick "See ya" and running out the door.

"Well Rory, we were just on our way to get a drink...wanna join us?" Madeline asked. Rory let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding, relieved at the prospect of not having to enter the party alone. Without waiting for an answer Madeline grabbed Rory's hand and the trio made their way into the overly crowded living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Tristan was sitting in the corner of the living room surrounded by his friends, for the last hour he had been staring blankly into space while pretending to be interested in the running commentary that his friends were providing about every girl who walked by them. He was hoping to see her here tonight, she had been avoiding him for a week after their last encounter, the only time she came within 5 feet of him was when their environmental science group had to do a presentation of their findings and even then she had made sure there was at least 2 group members between them at all times.

Tristan was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he noticed the change in his friends. All of them had stopped talking and were now staring at something or someone in particular. The group then started talking a mile a minute.

"Check out that girl with Louise and Madeline!" "Who is she?" "I haven't ever seen her before." "Look as those legs." "I wouldn't mind hitting that!"

Tristan couldn't help but smirk as his hormone driven friends. "Boys, Boys, Boys..." He started, standing up off his chair and throwing his arm over his friend Nathan's shoulders, "...who are we looking...MARY!"

Tristan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing across the room from him stood Rory Gilmore, she was leaning against the kitchen counter laughing with Madeline and Louise, seemingly aware that the eyes of every male in the room were now fixed on her. Tristan took the opportunity to give her a once over. A pair of black stilettos were upon her feet, which Tristan then followed up along two thigh-high covered legs which seemed to go on for miles. His eyes wandered up over a band of smooth, pale skin before floating over a extremely short, extremely sexy plaid miniskirt. A too small school blouse covered her torso, except for the top 4 buttons of the shirt which were opened to reveal a black push-up bra and plenty of cleavage.

A lump formed in Tristan's throat and his mouth went dry. Nathan turned to look at his friend, "that is Rory Gilmore?" Tristan tried to answer the question but nothing would come out, so he slightly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Rory. "Dude, I can see why you have been going on and on about her for all this time."

A few hours later the party was in full swing and Rory was forced to admit to herself that she was actually having a good time. She had been hanging out with Madeline and Louise, laughing, drinking and talking to people she had never had the chance to talk to before. Madeline and Louise had even persuaded Rory to dance with them and Rory had spent the last half an hour dancing in the sweaty group of teens, letting herself go for the first time in her life...except for that day with Tristan in the classroom.

She was pulled from her thought when she felt somebody grinding her from behind. She turned around to see Ryan, a senior who Rory often saw around school and who was the eighth boy to approach her in the last 30 minutes. Rory offered a small smile before signaling to Madeline and Louise that she was getting a drink and slipping between the throng of dancing teens.

As she made her way to the edge of the group she finally noticed Tristan, he was sitting on the couch with a group of friends his eyes fixed on Rory's. Despite the party going on around them Rory could only focus on the connection she was feeling with Tristan and for the first time since she first entered the party she suddenly felt slightly self conscious. A surge of guilt went through her when she realised that Tristan was probably watching her as she danced with all those boys.

The connection between the two was suddenly broken as a girl walked in front of their line of vision and nestled herself on Tristan's lap. Rory looked away as jealousy over came her. She then became angry with herself. Nothing was going on between her and Tristan, she had no right to be jealous, just like she shouldn't feel guilty for dancing with other guys. With one last glance at Tristan she headed towards the hallway, she suddenly felt like being alone.

Tristan clenched his fists in jealousy watching as Rory danced with some guy he had never seen before, it was the seventh guy he had seen approach Rory and that was only in the time what she had been on the dance floor. Normally when he liked a girl he would have made his way onto the dance floor and made his presence known, but he was sure that if Rory wanted to talk to him she would have done so by now.

Tristan's jealousy intensified as he watched Ryan make his way over to Rory. That guy was such a dick and he had been staring at Rory ever since she got to the party. Tristan watched as Ryan walked up behind a dancing Rory and checked out her ass before turning and giving a thumbs up to his laughing group of friends. Tristan was about to get up and pummel the guy until he saw Rory offer the boy a polite smile before making her way off the dance floor.

He had never seen Rory look so beautiful before. Her hair was slightly messed up from running her hands through it why she was dancing and her cheeks were slightly flushed. But what he noticed most was that she looked as though she was having fun, something which Tristan had never seen in the entire time that Rory had been at Chilton. At that moment Rory looked up and saw him staring at her...busted! However, instead of looking away like Tristan thought she would Rory locked her eyes on his and Tristan could tell that it was the first time that she had noticed him that night.

The two teens continued to stare at each other until a drunken blonde sat herself on Tristan's lap, he pushed her off just in time to see Rory heading down the hallway. He excused himself from his friends and began to follow her, stopping every now and then to say hello to people as he passed them. Tristan made his way down the hallway but it was completely deserted apart from a few couples making out and talking along the walls. He was about to give up when he noticed a light shining from beneath a closed door at the end of the hallway. He made his way down to the end of the hall and slowly opened the door, unsure whether he was going to find Rory or some couple looking for a quickie.

"You know its much easier to play pool if you actually use the cue." Tristan smirked as he watched Rory roll the pool ball diagonally across the table, attempting to get it into the pocket. She had a look of sheer determination to her face and her tongue was poking out of one side of her mouth. Her head shot up in surprise when she heard Tristan's voice and he had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape his lips at the look of pure disappointment that crossed her face when the ball rebounded off the wall and rolled back towards her.

"Thanks a lot" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Tristan a glare.

Tristan ignored her. "It's also easier to play pool if you have somebody to play with...you should have asked me to come with you."

"Yeah well I would have asked you but you seemed a little...preoccupied." Rory responded, with a hint of jealousy imprinted in her voice. Something which did not go unnoticed by Tristan.

"Your not jealous are you Mary?" Tristan teased.

"You wish." Rory lied smoothly. "Don't you have to get back to your friends?"

Tristan shook his head. "I was thinking that since I was here we could have a game."

Rory nodded and walked over to the cue rack as Tristan began to remove the pool balls from the pockets and rack them up. The two worked in a comfortable silence until Tristan lifted the triangle from the balls and accepted the cue from Rory.

"So I noticed that you seemed to be little miss popular in there tonight. That's good right? That your making new friends?" Tristan asked, as he broke the balls, sinking one in the process.

Rory snorted from her spot on the wall against which she was leaning. "I wouldn't exactly call them friends Tristan. "They are a bunch of drunken teenagers who will probably forget my name in the morning."

As Tristan missed his shot Rory accepted the cue from him and made her way around the table to line up her shot. She was aware that Tristan was watching her so as she leaned over the table she made sure to sick her ass out a little more than usual so that her already short skirt rode up a little higher, revealing the edge of her lacy black panties. With a slight wiggle of her hips Rory took the shot and made it easily.

"What about us?" Tristan asked with a level of sincerity that Rory had never heard in his voice before.

"What about us Tristan?" Rory asked glancing up at him before quickly taking an easy shot.

"Are we friends?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Yeah Tristan, we're friends."

"Are we just friends?" He asked.

Rory chose that moment to make her way passed Tristan who was leaning against the wall, the space between the pool table and wall was already quite narrow so as Rory side stepped passed Tristan her ass lightly grazed across his crotch.

Rory was standing directly in front of Tristan when he asked her this question and she paused in shock. Rory could feel Tristan's slow shallow breaths against the back of her neck and couldn't help but to notice that they were in complete contrast to the rapid beating of her own heart, just like everything else between the two of them was a complete contrast. Rory decided against telling Tristan how she really felt about him, it would just complicate him, the arrangement that they had going at the moment was benefiting both of them. So she gave him the simplest answer that she could.

"Yeah Tristan ... we are just friends." As soon as she said it Rory continued to slide passed Tristan. At that moment Tristan was overcome by all that was Rory, her scent as she made her way passed him, the feel of her body and it brushed against his own, the soft clacking of her heels across the otherwise silent room. Even though her answer wasn't the one Tristan wanted he knew better than to push the matter, and at the moment he was ready to have Rory in any way that he could.

She made her was passed him before her arm was roughly pulled back and she was pulled into a harsh kiss. They continued to kiss as Tristan grabbed Rory by the thighs and lifted her onto the pool table with ease. The two soon broke apart for air and Tristan used the opportunity to finger the hem of Rory's skirt.

"I can't believe you actually dressed up like a school girl," he chuckled.

Rory leaned in close to his ear and whispered into it huskily. "I told you that I would remember." She then proceeded to attack Tristan's neck with her mouth. Tristan groaned in response before doing the same to Rory, kissing her neck before moving lower to kiss the skin of her exposed cleavage, whilst letting his hands run over the skin of her taunt stomach. Whist he was doing this he leaned behind Rory and used his arm to clear any of the remaining pool balls out of the way before he carefully lowered her onto her back. Once he had done so, he slowly placed hot, open mouth kisses along Rory's stomach, this earned his a moan of pleasure from Rory who placed her hand on the back of his head and began lightly playing with the small section of hair where the hairline meets the neck, a move which caused Tristan to shudder involuntarily and cause Rory to let out a small giggle.

Tristan pulled away from Rory suddenly and looked down on her, her eyes were closed in pleasure and a small smile was playing on her lips. Without a word Tristan pushed Rory's skirt up over her hips, before kneeling on the floor and placing feather light kisses along the inside of her inner thigh. Rory sat up right and tried to pull her skirt back down, her cheeks were flushed a right red.

"What are you _doing_!?" She hissed at Tristan, glancing around the room worried that somebody may have seen them.

"Rory, relax," Tristan smirked, "There is no one else around it's just the two of us. I just thought that since you dressed up for me, I would return the favour and do something for you too."

When Rory didn't respond Tristan rubbed small circles into her hips with his thumbs. "You trust me don't you?" Rory wasn't sure whether Tristan was giving her an answer or making a statement so she answered him anyway, by looking him in the eye and nodding her head.

Without another word Tristan gently pushed on her hips until she was once again laying on her back and resumed his previous task. Tristan savored everything about Rory, from the way her smooth porcelain skin felt against his wandering hands to the way she slightly shuddered with every kiss he placed on her thighs. Tristan knew that they were not going to have sex tonight, he cared too much about Rory to carelessly fuck her on the pool table of some random party, even if she didn't feel the same way. But it didn't mean that he wasn't going to make tonight a night she wouldn't forget for a while.

As Tristan reached the top of Rory's thigh he began nipping at her center through her underwear and was surprised to see how wet she already was. He looped a finger through each side of her panties and expertly pulled them down the lengths of her legs and over her high heel clad feet before hastily shoving the flimsy fabric into his pants pocket.

Tristan felt Rory stiffen in nervousness and gently rubbed his hands up and down her lower legs, massaging her calves and only moving them higher when he was sure that she was feeling more comfortable with the situation, a move which Rory appreciated. Tristan moved his head close to Rory center and lightly blew, the feel of the cool air against her core made Rory yelp in surprise and caused Tristan to give a hearty chuckle.

Tristan buried his head against her and payed attention to her clit. He allowed the tip of his tongue to dart in and out of his mouth flicking her clit as it did so, and when he thought that her moans could not get any louder he took the bud into his mouth and sucked hard. Rory gasped and Tristan could see that her knuckles had turned white due to the force with which she was gripping the tables edge. Tristan lifted Rory's legs and threw them over his shoulders, giving him greater access. Tristan then used his tongue to circle her entrance before running his tongue between her lips, lapping up her juices as he did so.

Rory's eyes were rolling back in her head, the ceiling above her was blurring in and out of focus. She was amazed at the feeling that Tristan was evoking in her, Suddenly Tristan entered a long finger into her and moved his mouth back to her clit where his tongue began making figure of 8 patterns. Rory moaned and arched her back, knowing that in any minute she was going to be pushed over the edge. She ran a hand through Tristan's hair before pushing his head closer to her. Tristan responded by adding another finger and slowly moved the two in and out of her. Rory's moans grew louder and louder and her walls began to tighten around Tristan's fingers. Tristan knew that she was ready so he thrust his fingers deep inside her and curved them slightly, pressing against her g-spot. As Rory's body began to shudder he once again took her clit into his mouth and sucked, her body responded instantly and an orgasm erupted through her body.

Tristan continued to move his fingers in and out of Rory until she had finished riding out her orgasm. Rory waited until the room stopped spinning before she removed her legs from where they rested on Tristan's shoulders and sat upright, looking down on a still kneeling Tristan. As soon as she saw his face Rory burst into a fit of giggles, he looked so proud of himself, Rory ducked her head down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Oh No!" she cried. She only had half and hour to make her curfew and the drive home was going to take 45 minutes at least. She sent Tristan an apologetic look, as she pulled her skirt down and rearranged her shirt. "I have to go."

Tristan stood in front of her. "Your beginning to make a habit of this Miss Gilmore." With that said he grabbed her hips and easily lifted her off the table and placed her on her feet. Rory looked down at her feet before sending him a shy smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you, I promise."

Tristan pulled her into a quick yet heated kiss before smirking at her. "Oh, don't worry, I know you will."

Rory smiled before turning and walking to the door. Before she left she turned and looked at Tristan with a smirk of her own planted on her lips. "You don't think that what just happened cancels out my turn do you?"

"I don't know marry, I think the show that I just gave you is better than any fantasy that you have had in the past."

"Oh well, I guess we will just have to see about that Tristan. You have a hot tub at your place right?"

Tristan just looked at her in shock, not sure how to respond to her newfound boldness. Rory gave him a wink, before opening the door and making her way into the hall way. Swinging her hips as she did so.

Tristan chuckled. She thought she was so funny teasing him like that, but how far would she get before she realised that he sill had her panties in his pocket...


	5. Hot Tub Antics

**I am so so so so so so sorry about the delayed update, I've had a few things going on in my personal life that needed my attention. But I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

**Love you all, Sam xx**

**Chapter 5: Hot Tub Antics**

Rory and Tristan went about the next school day as they always did after they had one of their little encounters, Tristan stared at Rory whenever he had the opportunity to, while Rory knowingly avoided Tristan, afraid that if anybody noticed her giving him more attention than usual they would catch on to the fact that something was going on between them.

Rory wasn't stupid, she was aware that Tristan had feelings for her, just as she was aware that the looks he sent her were more than just the looks of a horny teenage boy. However, she had just gotten out of her relationship with Dean and the last thing she wanted was another complicated relationship, especially one with a player like Tristan. The system they had going was good, it was simple, they both wanted each other and they were both having a good time.

As Rory pulled her locker door open a note fell to floor with her the name 'Mary' neatly scribbled across the top. Rory quickly picked it up and smiled to herself as she read it: 'Mary – if you want to get your panties back you should come to my house tonight at around 7 o'clock to collect them...I will have the Hot tub ready – Tristan.'

"So, I've been thinking..." Paris announced as she threw herself against Rory's neighboring locker.

Rory gasped in surprise and placed a hand over her heart, "Geez Paris, would you stop popping up like that!"

Paris rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she stated, "now as I was saying, what is going on between you and Tristan?"

Rory froze for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. It was impossible that Paris knew what was going on, Rory had been so careful. Realising that she was still holding Tristan's note Rory quickly shoved it into her pocket and busied herself with closing her locker to avoid meeting Paris' gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Rory questioned, trying to disguise the nervous tone of her voice. The two girls headed towards the cafeteria for their lunch period.

"Your avoiding him." Paris stated as she glared at a student who stepped into her path.

"No, I'm not," Rory answered a little to quickly, thankfully Paris didn't seem to notice.

"Really because I haven't seen the two of you talking much since that costume party, did you have a fight or something?" Paris asked, her voice was accusing.

"Paris!" Rory sighed exasperatedly. "Why would I be fighting with Tristan?" As Paris opened her mouth to answer Rory continued , "He has probably just been to busy with his bimbo of the week to bother me, personally I'm thankful. I hate him."

This answer seemed to satisfy Paris who gave Rory a slight nod in response before joining the throng of students heading towards the queue for food. Rory gave herself a mental pat on the back glad that she was able to think of something quickly enough to throw Paris off her scent. That is until she heard somebody call Tristan's name and she realised that he had been standing behind her the entire time. Without so much as a glance Tristan brushed past her and made his way to his table of friends.

***

The rest of the day went by slowly for Rory. She had looked all over Tristan so that she could explain what had happened, but she had no classes with him after her lunch period. She made it to the car park just in time to see him speeding out of the car park at the end of the day. "Great."

***

Rory's finger was shaking as she rang the doorbell. She wasn't sure whether or not Tristan would still want to see her, but she decided she should come over, apologise and leave. While she was waiting for the maid to answer the door she was left alone with her thoughts, which was a dangerous place for a Gilmore girl to be. Rory began to panic. Maybe she should take this as a sign. Maybe Tristan was supposed to overhear her words and misunderstand them. Maybe this was a higher powers way of telling her that her situation with Tristan needed to end, that she was getting in too deep. She had even lied to her mum about where she was going tonight, she hated lying to her mum...she never lied to her mum. Rory knew she was involved in a bad situation, especially when she was too afraid to tell her mother, her best friend in the world anything about it. She thought Rory was at Paris house studying, like the good little girl that she was.

Rory turned on her heel and began making her way down the porch steps, if she hurried she could probably make it to her car before anybody answered the door. Rory made it to the last step before she heard the creaking of the door opening behind her, she turned around ready to tell the maid how sorry she was and that she had the wrong address. Rory's breath caught in her throat when her eyes did not meet those of one of the Dugrey's many house staff, but instead met the icy blue eyes of a certain boy...a very pissed off boy at that.

Rory gave Tristan a quick once over, he was leaning casually again the door frame, a pair of black track pants sat low on his hips, while a white, snug fitting wife beater covered his torso, his arms were folded over his chest showing off the perfect bulge of his biceps. His hair was even more messed up than usual and it look as though he had just woken up. He had never looked so irresistible in his life. With one glance at him Rory was willing to take back every thought sthat had passed through her head in the last 5 minutes, whoever this higher power was they were definitely playing with her mind.

"What are you doing here Rory?" Tristan asked, his question came out roughly, and his eyes were showing no sign of emotion.

Rory felt extremely nervous all of a sudden. "I..um..I just wanted to come over to explain."

"You don't have to explain anything Rory. You made your feelings about me quiet clear." Tristan spat, the volume of his voice slowly increasing. Rory looked at the floor before slowly making her way up the porch stairs.

"I didn't mean it like that Tristan." Rory responded, she reached the front door and stood in front of Tristan, reaching out to grab his hand. Tristan snatched his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Yeah, well, you seemed pretty certain to me." Tristan spat. "You know what, don't even worry about it. We both know that this meant nothing. We were just fooling around. Just say the word and this can end, I have plenty of other girls that have been waiting for for a chance with me." The second that the words left Tristan's mouth he instantly regretted them. He just wanted to hurt Rory the same way that she had hurt him.

Rory opened her mouth to retort to Tristan's harsh statement but no words would come out. She could feel her throat tightening and her eyes began to water. Seeing this made Tristan's heart break.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Rory. I didn't mean that. Please stop crying. I was just so angry and upset and...and...confused." Rory looked down at th floor, refusing to meet Tristan's eyes. She knew that if she did she would lose it completely.

Tristan groaned in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes scanned his front yard as if he were looking for some kind of magical portal that would take him back in time and let him handle the situation completely differently. Unfortunately all he found were the eyes of his neighbour's gardener who seemed to have been watching the entire encounter intensely. 'Oh Great!' Tristan thought, not only did he make the girl he had ever felt anything for cry but now the whole neighbourhood was going to know everything about it.

"Rory" Tristan stated, dropping his voice so that it was almost a whisper, "I'm sorry, please come inside and let me try to explain." All he received was a sniffle in response, and that was all he needed. He reached out and gently grabbed Rory by the wrist and towed her along behind him, her eyes remained on the floor the entire time until they seemed to come to a stop and Tristan released her wrist, they had made it to the kitchen.

The two stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Surprisingly it was Rory who was the first to speak. "I really didn't mean it." She whispered, still looking at the floor.

"I know" Tristan responded, and he really did believe it. "Look Rory, all that stuff I said before I didn't mean it. Really. Besides there is only one girl that I want. I like you Rory." He gently wiped a piece of stray hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear and then lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I like you a lot."

"Oh, Tristan" Rory sighed. She wanted to say in back, she really did, but something was holding her back. "I want to...but I can't...please...don't hate me." Rory stuttered.

Tristan could see she was about to panic and couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, hey don't worry about it. You can't say it yet and that's fine, but hopefully one day you will be able to say it, and when that day comes I will be waiting."

Rory offered a small smile, unsure how to respond to the statement. She was beginning to think that there was something wrong with her and that she would never be able to say those words out loud to anyone. But after hearing Tristan say that he would wait for her, she was beginning to think that she was one step closer to falling for him.

"Now come on" Tristan started, "I believe you asked me if I had a hot tub." Rory rolled her eyes as Tristan began dragging her towards the glass sliding doors that led to his backyard.

"Yes I asked if you owned a hot tub. I never said I wanted to go in it with you." Rory replied. She burst out giggling when Tristan suddenly stopped midway through walking out of the door and swung around, his face resembled that of a child who had just had his favourite toy taken off him.

"That was just cruel!" Tristan cried, which only caused Rory to laugh more.

"Awww I'm sorry." Rory offered and gave Tristan a quick peck on the lips. "However, we have one small problem, I don't have my bathing suit."

"Does that really matter?" Tristan asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory felt her confidence creeping back. "No, I suppose it" she responded, she slid passed Tristan who was still standing in the door way, making sure she rubbed against him in all the right places as she did so.

Tristan threw his head back against the door frame and groaned, but just as soon and the contact was there it was gone again. Tristan opened his eyes to see that Rory was already halfway across the yard headed towards the pool, taking her shirt of as she went. It didn't take long for Tristan to sprint off after her.

***

Tristan followed the trail of Rory's discarded clothing and found her already in the hot tub. Although only her head and shoulders were visible above the waters edge, the panties and bra that ended the trail allowed Tristan to know that she was naked. Tristan looked down at her and grew hard at the sight. Her hair was wet and was clinging to her cheeks, her cheeks were flushed as a result of the steam that was swirling around her and she was slightly biting her lower lip and looking up at Tristan from beneath her long lashes, clearly wondering why he was still standing before her while fully dressed.

After realising what he was doing Tristan hurriedly began to remove his clothes, almost tripping over himself in anticipation. He heard Rory gasp as he tugged off his boxer shorts and revealed his hard cock in all of its glory. Although she looked slightly embarrassed Rory did not look away as he thought she would, instead she beckoned him to join her with a crooked finger and stood straighter in the water, revealing her glistening breasts. Tristan's breath hitched in his throat and he sat on the hot tubs edge prepared to lower himself in. He was distracted from his task however as Rory began to glide toward him, elegantly cutting though the water until she was standing between his legs. She reached up and hooked a hand behind his neck pulling him down for a short but heated kiss. The kiss was broken when Rory placed her hands on Tristan's chest and gently pushed his back into a sitting position. Tristan's eyes opened at the loss of contact and he looked down to meet Rory's mischievous gaze which remained locked on his as she lowered herself down into the water, pausing briefly to slowly pump a hand up and down Tristan's shaft before placing a kiss against the tip. Tristan groaned at the contact, but never allowed his eyes to stray from Rory's. His eyes became clouded with confusion however as Rory began to lower her body once again, stopping when the water was just above her chin, not once did she break the eye contact.

Rory parted her lips and let some of the water drip into her mouth before slowly rising again. She placed a hand around the base of Tristan's cock and took him into her mouth. Tristan's breathing began to quicken at the sensation that was being caused by the warm water swirling around him. Rory began to pay special attention to the tip of his cock, pumping her hands up and down the length of his shaft while Tristan buried his hands within her hair. Tristan was not going to lie, he had experienced a few blow jobs over the years...a lot of blow jobs actually, but none of them had made him feel like cumming within a matter of minutes. Everything about Rory turned him on, from the way that she kept eye contact with him throughout the whole ordeal, the way that she made no sound allowing the only sounds that could be heard to be that of her moving around in the water and of Tristan's heavy breathing, to the way that she still managed to look so damn innocent while she was sucking him off.

Tristan was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Rory move away from him. He let out an unintentional groan of disappointment and looked at her with questioning eyes. She simply smirked at him as she angled her head and blew air along his shaft. Tristan moaned in pleasure and leaned back to rest on his elbows as the air hit the spots which Rory had recently wet. He involuntarily shuddered as Rory moved around him, blowing air all over his cock. Just as Tristan could feel himself reaching the edge, Rory moved a hand down and gently tugged on his balls. "MARYYY!" Tristan screamed as collapsed onto the pavement, his feet still dangling in the water.

***

Tristan laid like that for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure and waiting for his body to stop trembling. He slowly sat up to find Rory on the other side of the tub. Her head was resting against the edge of the hot tub, making her already long neck appear even longer. Tristan had to talk himself out of leaping across the tub and attacking her neck. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. Tristan moved slowly and quietly, removing his feet from the hot tub and tip toeing his way across the pavement to the switch that allowed him to activate the hot tubs bubble jets. As the jets gurgled to life Rory jumped up and looked around for Tristan slightly panicked. When her eyes finally spotted Tristan near the button she shot him a mock glare. Tristan responded with a chuckle and ran back across the pavement. He leaped pack into the hot tub and pulled Rory against him. "Sorry Baby, but I couldn't resist" he muttered, as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"That was mean!" Rory pouted. Tristan pulled himself away from Rory's neck.

"Hmm. You're right, it was mean. I suppose I better find a way to make it up to you." He nipped at Rory's pouted lower lip before pulling her in for a rough kiss. The two teenagers fought for control, hands running all over one and other, their slippery bodies sliding against one and other. Tristan pulled away from Rory and spun her around. Before Rory could even comprehend what was going on Tristan had positioned her body directly in front of a jet, the gushing water perfectly hitting her clit. Tristan pressed his body against Rory's back and snaked an arm across her hips, holding her firmly in place. He used his other free hand to roam Rory's body, running it up and along her flat stomach before stopping to play with her breasts. Rory laid her head back to rest on Tristan's shoulder, her breathing was getting hitched in her throat and moans of pleasure were escaping her lips. Tristan took the opportunity to lightly bite Rory's neck. Rory's body begun to buck against the water as she was overcome with pleasure, and although her first reaction was to move out of the gushing water's path Tristan held her firmly in place. Rory rotated her head slightly on Tristan's shoulder and pulled his face to her hears for a kiss. Rory could feel herself reaching the edge and began to whimper against Tristan's mouth. "Tris..I'm going to..I'm going to.."

"Shhh. Just let yourself go" Tristan said in a soothing whisper. As Rory's body began to buck more violently, Tristan took one of her nipples between his fingers and lightly pinched it. The small action was enough to push Rory over the edge and she came stronger than she had ever cum before, calling out Tristan's name and collapsing against him as she did so.

***

A short while later Tristan awoke to find that he and Rory and fallen asleep next to each other in the hot tub. They were sitting along the hot tubs seat, Rory's head against his shoulder. "Mary" Tristan whispered in her ear, "wake up baby."

"Mmmm" Rory whined as she stirred against him.

"Come on baby, we have to get you out of this water before you get sick."

"It's warm water you idiot," she snapped as she snuggled deeper against his neck.

Tristan chuckled. "Regardless I think it's time that we got out. I don't fancy you with wrinkly skin."

Rory opened her eyes and glared at Tristan. "Come on, get out now and you can have your panties back." Tristan coaxed.

"No. I will just get them off of you next time." Rory muttered.

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

"There doesn't have to be," Rory snapped as she removed her head from Tristan's shoulder. "Feel free to give up your turn."

"You are grumpy when you wake up," Tristan teased, and he laughed at Rory's sheepish face. "But no I think I will keep my turn, you're not getting out of it that easily...I just haven't figured out which fantasy of you I want made into reality..believe me there are MANY to choose from."

Rory turned a deep shade of red at that response, yet it seemed to satisfy her. She laid her head back down on to Tristan's shoulder and the two collapsed into a comfortable silence. Although they were both sitting their completely naked and exposed, neither of them had ever felt as calm, relaxed or comfortable as they did right then.


End file.
